Birthday Special
by Ralinde
Summary: A Narcissa/Lucius oneshot, especially for Wynnebat. Happy birthday!


_This story was written as a birthday present to Wynnebat. Happy birthday and I hope you'll like it!_

It was early in the morning. Narcissa tiptoed through the upstairs rooms of the Manor. She usually hated getting up this early, but today was Lucius' birthday and this year, she had a very special surprise for him.

"Dobby!" she exclaimed when she'd reached the landing.

A faint pop was audible and Dobby, one of their house elves, stood before her. "Yes Mistress?"

She shivered and pulled her bathrobe a little tighter around her. "I hope you have not forgotten what I told you yesterday?"

"No Mistress. Dobby is to make the Master his favourite breakfast but not to bring it to him," the elf whimpered.

"Exactly. So what will you do instead?'

"Come to Master's door and hand the plates to Mistress," Dobby repeated obediently. "But Mistress…"

"Silence!" Narcissa said. "How dare you question my actions?"

"Dobby is sorry Mistress." He made to hammer his head against the wall.

"Bring me the plate first. I'll be upstairs." She turned on her heel and walked back upstairs. She knew Dobby would be waiting for her, but she kept him waiting by making sure she looked the way she wanted first in the bathroom mirror.

Then she took the plate from him. It was loaded with eggs on toast, bacon and different kinds of buns, all freshly baked and still warm. There was some marmalade and a glass of freshly squeezed pumpkin juice. She nodded contently, though the plate was rather heavy.

"And remember, no one comes up here till at least after noon," she warned him before he disappeared. When he was gone, she smiled at her reflection in the window. She pushed open the door and entered their bedroom. She walked over to their four-poster bed and put the tray down on Lucius' bedside table. The smell of eggs and bacon stirred him and she waited impatiently until he had fully awoken.

"Did the house elves bring breakfast early today?" he said a little grumpy.

"No I did. Good morning darling," she said as she slid the bathrobe from her shoulders. Lucius' eyes widened at the sight of her bare breasts.

"Mmmm, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, beckoning her to come closer.

She was only too eager to comply. "Happy birthday," she smiled. She went forward, so that her mouth was level with his ear. "I told the house elves not to come up to this floor until way after noon." She kissed the side of his neck.

"I like celebrating my birthday," he grinned. Without warning, he pulled her towards him, catching her off balance and making her fall onto his lap.

She shrieked of surprise but laughed and kissed him. She could tell that he was already aroused by her early morning surprise.

"Mmm, you're gorgeous, you know that?" He cupped her left breast and started kneading it, drawing circles round her nipples with his index finger.

She moaned softly at the touch.

"You're not too bad looking either," she teased and let her hands go through his long blond hair. "I can only hope our son will look like you one day."

Lucius stopped his movements and sat right up. "Our son? You mean…"

She nodded. "I've been to St. Mungo's yesterday. He's past the three months now…" She was positively gloating and Lucius kissed her fervently. She had been pregnant twice before, but both times she had lost the baby in an early stage of her pregnancy.

"That's the best birthday present you could ever have given me!" Lucius was gloating too. "A son?"

"A son," she confirmed. "And he's doing perfectly fine according to the Healer."

"Absolutely amazing!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Want to celebrate it?" She eyed him suggestively and licked her lips.  
"Is that…is that even possible in your situation?"

"Of course it is. At least for the next month it is. So, want to celebrate?" she repeated and let her hand wander off to his nether regions.

He gasped audibly when she touched him.

"Oh, you're being naughty," he grinned. "I certainly don't have a problem with that."

"I thought so," she grinned back.

"Are you sure no one will disturb us?"

"They'd better not!" she objected. "We have the entire morning to ourselves."

"Good, because I intend to make the best of it." And as his lips trailed down her body, she closed her eyes in anticipation.

On the bedside table, the bacon and eggs were slowly getting cold, but they were far too occupied to notice. Narcissa definitely did not regret getting up this early today…


End file.
